Memories
by yugiyamifangirl
Summary: On a special day, Yami remembers the one he loves. Main: YamixYugi Oneshot. Maybe Give it a try. It's good. I promise. Exact same story. Just fixed a few typos.


This was a story idea that I couldn't get out of my head, so I decided to write it.

Pairings:

YamixYUgi

AtemuxHeba

MarikxMalik

RyouxBakura

SetoxJoey

TristanxTea

MokubaxSerenity

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Summary: As a special day arrives, Yami thinks about the love of his life.

Told in Yami's POV. Flashbacks are normal POV, not Yami's.

Warnings: Character death (nothing graphic)

_**

* * *

**_

_**Memories**_

"Hey, Dad. I'm going to the mall with Rein and Kay. We're meeting Seth, Trey, and May there." Yuki said.

"All right, son. Be back home by dinner." I call.

"Okay. Bye." Yuki calls before he ran out the door.

I smile as I watch my sixteen year old son run out the door. It's still hard to believe that he will turn seventeen in a few days. It reminds me of when I was seventeen. It was a wonderful year for me. It was the year that the love of my life told me that he loved me. I'll never forget the day that Yugi told me how he felt about me.

~Flashback~

_"Um, Yami." Yugi said._

_"Yes." Yami answered._

_"Can I talk to you?" Yugi asked._

_Yami looked up from his book and smiled at his Hikari. "Sure thing, Yugi. What is it?" Yami asked as he marked his place in his book before setting it aside._

_"Well, um, there's something that I wanted to tell you, but you might hate me for it." Yugi said._

_Yami smiled gently at his Hikari. "Yugi, there is nothing that you can say that will ever make me hate you." Yami said, taking Yugi by the hand and pulling him to him._

_"Are you sure?" Yugi asked._

_"Yes, I am sure." Yami answered._

_"Okay. Yami, this is something that I've known for a while, but was unsure of how I should tell you, so I thought that I would keep it a secret, but I don't think I can anymore." Yugi said._

_"Then don't and tell me what it is, aibou." Yami said._

_"Yami, I-I love you. I have been in love with you for a long time." Yugi said._

_Yami's eyes widened. "You mean-" Yami started._

_"I know that you might not feel the same way, Yami, but I know that I do love you. I've loved you since I first solved the Millennium Puzzle. I just wanted you to know that." Yugi said, blushing as he looked away._

_Yami sat there in shock for a moment as Yugi's words finally completely registered in Yami's shocked mind, and when it did, he celebrated. He grabbed Yugi to him and hugged him tightly._

_"Yami." Yugi squeaked as the air was squeezed out of him._

_"Oh, aibou! You have no idea how happy I am to hear that!" Yami said._

_"You mean, you're not angry?" Yugi asked._

_"Angry? Aibou, I have felt the same way since I met you, but I didn't think that anything would come of it." Yami said._

_Yugi's eyes started to shine. "You do?" Yugi asked._

_"Yes. I love you, aibou. So much." Yami said._

_"Yami, I love you, too." Yugi said._

_Yami pulled Yugi closer and kissed him softly on the lips._

_"Finally!" _

_Yami and Yugi broke the kiss and turned to see a smirking Atemu and a giggling Heba._

_"Atemu." Yami growled._

_Atemu ran from the room with Yami hot on his tail, thoughts of murdering his brother running through his mind._

_Yugi and Heba just stood their laughing at their boyfriends antics._

~Flashback~

Yes. That was one of the best days of my life, and it is also one of my fondest memories.

Yugi was and still is the light of my life. After that day, I found myself constantly smiling. Yugi's happiness had always been contagious, but that had to be one of the side effects of being Yugi's boyfriend.

The doorbell rings. I go and answer it to find Bakura and Marik on the doorstep.

Even though Bakura and Marik had once been my enemies and tried to kill me and Yugi on more than one occasion, I have become good friends with them.

"What are you two doing here?" I ask.

"Well, our husbands are busy, and we were bored. Thought that we would come over here, especially since Trey and May are at the mall." Marik said.

Bakura smirked. "Tell me, Pharaoh. Did you ever think that your son would be dating my daughter?" Bakura asked with a smirk.

I roll my eyes. "No. I can't say that I did, but I am glad that May turned out to be more like Ryou than you." I say.

"And if she had been like me?" Bakura asked.

"We would have had another thief on our hands, and I would not have been so willing to let Yuki date May." I answer.

Marik burst out laughing. "Yeah. I think that Seto nearly died of heart failure when my son started to date Seth." Marik said.

"Yeah. Seth being gay didn't bug him. It was the fact that Rein tends to pull dangerous pranks and steals. Seto was worried that Rein would turn Seth to a life of crime." I say.

"Yeah. Seth corrupted Rein." Marik muttered.

"Well, at least Rein is on the right side of the law now." I say.

"I didn't want that." Marik muttered.

"Come on. We were supposed to meet Atemu and Seto at their work to plan that picnic." I say.

The other two stood up and followed me out the door.

* * *

"There's no way that we can do it on Friday! I have to work!" Seto shouted.

"Oh, come on! You can take one damn day off to spend time with friends!" Bakura shot back.

"My company is what supports my family!" Seto snapped.

"You own a billion dollar company, priest. You can easily afford to take one day off." Marik put in.

"Stay out of this." Seto growled.

I sat there listening to their argument. We were planning for all of our friends to meet up.

Around the time that Yugi and I got together, our friends started to pair up.

Tristan and Tea admitted that they had feelings for each other and started dating. They're married now with a daughter, Kay.

Atemu, my brother, had gotten together with Heba, Yugi's twin brother, a few weeks before Yugi and I did. Yugi and I actually had a double wedding with them. Atemu and Heba have a son, Max. he's dating tea and Tristan's daughter.

Bakura finally got over his stubbornness and told Ryou that he was in love with him. The two of them got together and were the first to get married. They have a daughter, May. Thanks Ra she is a gentle and loving girl like Ryou. That's why I don't mind her dating Yuki.

Marik and Malik pretty much admitted to each other at the same time. They were the second to get married. They have a son named Rein.

Surprisingly, Seto and Joey got together. Through all the arguments and acting of hate, they ended up living each other. They were the last to get together, and they do still fight, but they love each other. They have a son, Seth, who is dating Rein.

"Then when do you suggest we have the picnic? Tomorrow?" Bakura asked.

"Seto, I think that Friday is the best day. I know that Seth, Joey, and Mokuba would be thrilled.

Oh, yes. I forgot to mention Mokuba. He's married to Serenity Wheeler, Joey's sister. They're expecting their first child. Children, actually. They found a few days ago that she's having twins, a boy and a girl. They haven't decided on names.

"We can't get everything ready by tomorrow." Seto pointed out.

"Then it has to be Friday." Bakura said triumphantly.

"What about Saturday?" I ask.

The other four looked at me.

"Yami, are you sure? I mean, none of us wanted to do it Saturday because of what it is." Atemu said.

I smile at my brother. Atemu is always looking after me. "Atemu, I am fine with having the picnic Saturday. Yugi would kick my ass if I let that stop the picnic. Besides, it's a good way to honor him." I say.

"Well, if you say so. We'll do it Saturday." Seto said.

* * * * * *

I don't blame them for being concerned about what I would feel. Saturday is a very special, but painful day for me.

It was the day that I lost Yugi.

When we found out that Yugi was pregnant, the doctor told us that because Yugi had a weak heart, he always had, chances were that if he were to go through with the pregnancy, he would not survive. The doctor suggested that we abort the baby.

My Yugi has always had a heart of gold. I knew the moment that the doctor suggested the abortion that he wouldn't do it.

Yugi flat out told the doctor that he would not abort the pregnancy.

He couldn't have lived with the guilt.

In the end, he did go through with having the baby, and he gave us Yuki.

Sadly, he couldn't handle it.

~Flashback~

_Yugi had just given birth to a healthy baby boy. He had their hair style of course. The tri-colored star-shaped hair had been a given. He had the lightening bolt streaks like Yami. His facial features also had the sharp edge that Yami's had. His eyes, however, were big and round like Yugi's. They were also the pure amethyst color that Yugi's were._

_"He's beautiful, isn't he, Yami?" Yugi asked in a tired voice._

_"He sure is. He's your child, so he was bound to be." Yami said. He was trying to hide how his heart was breaking._

_Yugi smiled at him. "It's be okay, Yami. You'll be okay." Yugi said._

_"I'd like to believe that, Yugi, but it's hard." Yami said._

_"I know." Yugi said. He looked thoughtful before he said, "Yuki."_

_"What?" Yami asked, confused._

_"Yuki. That's what we should name our son." Yugi said._

_Yami smiled. "I think that's a wonderful name. We'll be like one of those perfect families. Just the three of us." Yami said. He knew that it was wishful thinking._

_Within a few hours, it was obvious that Yugi was dying. As the doctor had predicted, his heart just couldn't take it. After giving birth to Yuki, his heart started to fail._

_Yami sat beside his dying husband. He had tears that he was trying to hold back._

_Yugi smiled weakly at his husband. "It'll be okay, Yami." Yugi said._

_"How can you say that, Yugi? I didn't think that I'd be losing you like this." Yami said._

_Yugi smiled. "You'll be okay, Yami. You have always been strong." Yugi said._

_"Except where you're concerned." Yami said, biting his lip._

_Yugi squeezed Yami's hand as much as he could given his weakened state. "Yami, you're not losing completely. I'll always be there with you, regardless of what happens. I'll always been in your heart." Yugi smiled at him. "Just promise me something, Yami." Yugi said._

_"Anything." Yami said quickly._

_"Promise me that you will live for me. And tell Yuki about me." Yugi said._

_"That's a given." Yami said. He smiled and said, "But don't expect me to ever date or marry again because there is no one that can take my heart. No one will ever be able to replace you." _

_Yugi smiled. "Yami, I already had a feeling you'd say that, but if you do find someone, don't hold back on my account. I want you to be happy." Yugi said._

_Yami smiled. "I will be, Yugi. I promise." Yami said. He leaned down and kissed Yugi gently. He pulled Yugi gently to him and held Yugi for a long time._

_When the heart monitor flat lined, Yami let his tears fall._

_His angel was gone. _

~End Flashback~

I lost my angel, my light, my Hikari, my aibou that day.

But I didkeep my promise to him. I did live. I have lived every day for him.

Yuki gave me a reason to live. I have dedicated my life to raising my son.

I have never forgotten my angel, and I have told Yuki everything about him. He knows Yugi as well as I do.

Yuki tells me that he wishes that he could have met him, and I know in my heart that Yugi both smiles and cries at those words.

I just smile and say I understand.

Yugi understands, too.

* * *

I stand in front of a headstone, a bouquet of roses in my hand.

The headstone reads:

**Yugi Moto**

**Wonderful Friend**

**Loving Husband**

**Devoted Father**

**You will not be forgotten.**

I smile sadly as I read the words written on the headstone. I have read them every anniversary of his death for the last seventeen years. I come several times throughout the year, but I actually make a point to come on the day of the anniversary of his death. I want to let him know that I remember him.

I kneel down in front of the headstone and lay the roses in front of them. "Hi, aibou. I came again. Than again, you probably expected me to be here." I say. I can feel tears staring to form. "It's been another year without you. I miss you, aibou. That hasn't changed. Yuki's become a great kid. He's a straight A student. His teachers say that he'll be able to go to a great college. He's also captain of the football team. He's got girls fawning all over him. Like father, like son, huh." I say. I smile. "He told me that he wishes he could meet you. I think you already know that. I hope he'll be able to see you one day. He's dating May now. She's Bakura and Ryou's daughter. They're a great couple. Everyone's meeting for a picnic in a few hours. They were going to hold it yesterday because they didn't think that having it today would be a good idea, but I told them to. I figured that you would like it. You'd hurt us for letting the anniversary of your death stop it. Besides, what better way to honor you, right?" I ask. I let the tears fall now.

"Dad."

Yuki's voice catches me. I wipe the tears from my face and turn. "Yes, son?" I ask.

"Are you okay?" Yuki asked.

I smile. "I'm fine, Yuki." I answer. I look back at the headstone. "You know I always come here." I say.

"I know. Can he hear us?" Yuki asked.

"I like to think that he can. Sometimes, I think he knows what we say, or at least understands what we feel." I tell him.

"You think he misses us?" Yuki asked.

"I know he does." I answer.

"The others are waiting." Yuki said.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." I tell him.

Yuki nodded and walked off.

I smile. "He feels uneasy. He knows how today affects me, aibou." I look back at the headstone. "I have to go. I love you aibou."

As I walk off, I could swear that I heard my angel's angelic voice say, "I love you, too, Yami."

I smile. That always makes my heart sing.

* * *

As I sit here, I am surrounded by friends.

Seto, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, Atemu, Heba, and I all sit around watching as our kids play.

They may be teenagers, but they play things like football and such. Even the girls do.

"I hope that they're careful." Tea said worriedly.

"Don't worry about Kay. She can hold her own with the best of them." Ryou said.

"So can May. They'll be okay." Tristan added.

"Yami, are you sure that you're okay with having this today.?" Heba asked.

I smile. "Yes. I think that there's no better way to honor Yugi's memory than for us all to be gathered together and having fun today." I explain.

"Yeah. That sounds like Yugi." Joey said a little sadly.

I know I wasn't the only one affected by Yugi's death.

Everyone around me was hurt. Everyone lost a friend. Heba lost his brother. Atemu lost his friend and brother-in-law. I know that. After all, Yugi and Joey were best friends. I think Joey was his second best friend, me being the first.

"You know, it never seems right without him." Malik said.

"Yeah. Yugi loved these get together. I wish we had had more of them before he left us." Heba agreed.

"Well, I think Yugi would be glad that we're having them now." Atemu said.

"Yeah. We do this a few times a year. We see each other a lot, too." Bakura said.

"It's nice to just spend time together." Marik said.

"Yeah. Whatever." Seto said.

Translation: It's great.

I hear a soft giggle.

"Glad you do this. It makes me happy that you still have each other."

I freeze. I know I'm not hearing things because all the others do, too.

We all look and freeze.

There, standing not ten feet from us, is a Yugi. He has a smile on his beautiful face that reaches his shining amethyst eyes.

"I'm still here, watching over you." Yugi says.

I feel the tears fill my eyes. I know none of us have dry eyes.

Yugi smiles a smile that says 'I love you'.

"Don't forget each other." Yugi says.

A moment later, he disappears.

"He never changes." I whisper.

"He's still here." Tea whispered as well.

"He'll always be here. He said so before he died." Bakura said.

"Are you guys okay?" Yuki asks.

I smile. "Everything's fine." I reply.

The kids shrug and go back to their game.

"You know, I think that we need to meet today from now on." Seto said.

"Yeah. Spend time together, and remember Yugi." Joey agreed.

"I like the idea." I say.

It is agreed. We'll always gather together on the anniversary of the day we lost Yugi for a time.

* * *

I stand in my bedroom, looking out the window at the moon. It reminds me of how pale Yugi's skin was. I always said he was more beautiful than the moon.

Yuki's in bed asleep.

After seeing Yugi's spirit, I can't sleep.

"I miss you, Yugi." I say aloud.

"I know."

I whirl around to find Yugi smiling at me.

"Hello, Yami." Yugi says.

"Yugi, you're here." I breathe.

"For a moment, yes." Yugi answers.

I reach out and am surprised that I can touch him.

"Ra said that for a few minutes, I could be solid." Yugi explains.

I smile with watery eyes and pull Yugi into a hug. "I've missed holding you." I whisper.

"I've missed being held. I've been watching you. You're a great dad to Yuki." Yugi says.

"I'm glad that you're pleased." I say.

"Yami, thank you for not letting what today means to you stop you from spending it with the others." Yugi says.

I pull back to look at him, not letting my arms release his waist. "I couldn't do that. I knew you'd want us to meet. I also thought it would honor your memory." I say.

"You succeeded. I'm glad you're still in contact with them." Yugi says.

I smile. "There's been no one else." I tell him.

"I know. You said no one would take my place. Somehow, I get the feeling you never will." Yugi says.

"No one could match you." I tell him.

"Yami, I love you. I always have. Don't ever forget that." Yugi says.

"I won't. I know you do. I will always love you." I say.

Yugi smiles at me with that angelic smile. "I know." Yugi whispers.

I lean down and capture Yugi's lips with my own in a loving and gentle kiss.

It is the first time I have been able to kiss him in seventeen years.

When the kiss ends, I smile at Yugi. I haven't felt this complete in a long time.

"I have to go, Yami." Yugi says.

I nod. As much as I would love for him to stay, I know he can't.

"I guess this is good-bye." I say.

"No. It's see you later." Yugi says with a smile.

I nod, though I don't understand what he means.

"You'll know one day." Yugi says, reading my mind.

"Okay." I whisper.

I kiss Yugi one more time, knowing it will be the last.

"I love you." Yugi whispers as he vanished.

"I love you, too, aibou." I whisper back.

I turn and look out the window.

Though there are tears falling down my face, I smile.

No. It's not good-bye. I'll see my angel again one day.

And then, we'll be together forever.

Until then, I will live for him.

* * *

Sad. I now. I teared up while writing it. I really did.

Anyway, I wanted to write this for some reason.

I might do another part. Haven't decided yet.

R&R.


End file.
